Bridge Musings
by 3LW00D
Summary: Data and Picard watch the stars and talk on the bridge while the rest of the crew sleeps. No Slash


**A/N **_Ok folks, this is my first attempt at a_ Star Trek_ fic. I chose to write about my favorite character, Data. Its short, so bear with me until I get a little better with the charactes and such_.

_For those of you who know more than I do any input would be a much welcome help._

**Disclaimer: **Dont own, please dont sue.

Lt. Commander Data stood on the bridge of the _Enterprise_. To be more specific it was the _Enterprise-D_, the fifth ship to bear the name. He gazed out the main viewport at the stars as they slowly drifted past. The bridge was empty, the silence broken only by a soft beeping coming from a console.

He stood unmoving and impassive. His thoughts drifted back to his time training at the Starfleet Acadamy. He remembered standing before a panel of judges as they decided his fate, of whether or not he would be accepted into the academy.

Data circulated a breath of air. A sigh, he reminded himself. A means to express joy, wistful desire, and memory.

From the panel Data's memories traveled to his classes, to the other students who often distanced themselves from him. At first it had been difficult, he could not understand their uncomfort. But he learned and adapted. Or, he questioned, did I evolve? Is there a difference? Unbidden the answer came. Adaptation is learning to deal with new and various situations. Evolution is change over time. He concluded that it is then, a little of both.

Data's musings were interrupted as a whoosh of air announced another visitor to the bridge. Captain Picard meandered into the room only to stop short upon seeing Data. He stood on the raised platform at the top of the ramp, silently watching the android.

Data turned to face him, "Can I be of any assistance Captain? Is there any trouble?" He spoke as usual in a formal manner.

Jean-Luc smiled, "No, there's no emergency. Sometimes I can't sleep, so I go for a walk. I enjoy watching the stars. They're so peaceful…." Data glanced over his shoulder at the small points of light. "Yes sir. I had observed that stars induce feelings of calmness in many humans.

For a long moment both beings watched the display as the stars passed at a leisurely pace. The captain broke the silence. "What are you doing up so late? It _is_ passed curfew you know."

Data regarded his friend, "I wished to see the stars for myself Captain."

Picard descended that ramp to stand beside him. "Don't tell me you've been so much of a workaholic not to notice."

The commander cocked his head quizzically to the side. His face registered confusion. It was his way of better trying to grasp a word or phrase he didn't understand. The crew often found it to be amusing. "Captain, I do not understand what you mean by 'workaholic'. Is it something bad?"

"No, no, it's nothing bad." He laughed, "It means that you enjoy working so much that you pay little attention to anything else."

"Ah, in that case no sir. I do many things besides working" He proceeded to rattle off a list of the many activities that he engaged in.

Picard stopped him. "I understand Commander, it was a joke." Then he quickly added, "And yes, I remember that you have a bit of a problem with humor. So, what were you hoping to learn by observing the stars?"

"I-do not know Captain. Councilor Troi says that they bring her a peaceful state of mind. That watching the stars helps her to think better."

"And you wanted to try for yourself? Am I right?"

When Data confirmed it he continued, "So? Did it work?"

Again the android's features registered confusion as he cocked his head to the side. "I am not certain. As I watched the stars I found myself thinking of my time at the academy." He paused, "Is that what Councilor Troi meant when she spoke of a 'peaceful state of mind'?"

"In a way." Picard clapped Data on the shoulder, "It's late. I'm going to get some rest." He walked back up the ramp to leave Data to his thoughts.

The android turned once again to the main viewscreen to mull over the discussion. Just before Jean-Luc left the room he heard Data mutter one last question.

"So how do memories of the academy help her to think more clearly?"

Picard smiled.


End file.
